Little Pieces
by ellieh804
Summary: Collection of short stories (drabbles) about bits from life of various THG characters (mainly Hayffie, sometimes Fannie/Oresta, Evelark/Peeniss). THG, CF, Mockingjay and Post-Mockingjay. I'll try to update daily. Rated T for language, possible sexual scenes and violence.
1. 1 Baby

**Hello! I hope you will like my little short stories:) I'm sorry if I make any mistakes in english, 'cause it's not my first language. Enjoy:) And reviews will make me happy:))**

* * *

**1. Baby****, 152 words**

"I think your daughter and Mason are going on pretty well together."

Effie wasn't really paying attention to the woman sitting on the bench next to her. She thought she misheard. "So- Sorry?"

"I said that my son seems to enjoy playing with your daughter," woman repeated with a kind smile. "What's her name?"

"She's not my daughter," Effie admited sadly, studying the flower ornament of her dress. "But her name is Elise. Ellie." Woman gave her a weird look, waiting for explanation. District 12 people seemed to be very curious. "I'm just babysitting her for a friend of mine."

"You don't have any on your own? You look very motherly," woman smiled kindly.

Effie watched baby Elise share her toys with Mason. She just handed him a plastic dinosaur. "I can't."

Woman softly touched her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Nevermind," Effie responded absentmindly.

Frankly, everytime Elise smiled at her, she would give up everything to have her own little angel.


	2. 2 Romance

**Hello again:) I'm here again with second chapter with title 'romance', but not exactly romantic. I hope you'll enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games. But I had a dream about it!**

* * *

**2. Romance****, 268 words**

Parties in the District 13 were very rare. Haymitch didn't want to go at first, but even the tiniest fun was good. Still, there was no alcohol, so he sat there and watched couples around him dance and have fun. He chatted with few people in there, but mostly just watched Effie dance. She even asked him to go dancing. He refused.

And when she left, a hour ago, with some guy he didn't know, he suddenly had nothing to do. So he shortly followed her.

When Haymitch turned the corner, he heard some noise. He slowly came closer and sounds became much clearer; "Sean, stop! Let me go!"

Crap, Effie. Just a second after, he approached the couple, grabbed man by shoulder and punched him in the face. Then he pulled Effie away from him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why did you hit me?" man asked. He was bleeding from his nose. "Are you going to hit her too?"

Haymitch was hiding sobbing Effie behind him. "I won't harm her. You, on the other hand.. I will fucking kill you," he said with a spine-chilling smile.

It took just a second for the man to realize it would be better to run.

Later that night, when Effie was lying with Haymitch in his bed, crying, he wished nothing but to have a chance to kill that bastard. When he was going to that party, he was hoping that he would be the one leaving with Effie.

But this was not exactly that romantic night he pictured. But at least he could hope for a better morning.


	3. 3 Frightened

**Hello, I'm back with another update, today in a Fannie way;)**

**Disclaimer: THG still aren't mine..**

* * *

**3. Frightened****, 218 words**

Sometimes late at night, Annie couldn't sleep. She was just looking up at the ceiling, fear creeping up on her. She wasn't afraid, nor scared. She was purely frightened that she will lose everything she holds dear - her baby boy, her friends, all that remained from her sanity.. But mostly, her memories.

Memories of everything beautiful she had with Finnick. How he said he loves her for the first time. How he held her and whispered everything will be okay again. Their walks on the beach, long talks about future, the wedding. Annie loved going through these memories on the sleepless nights, when the only thing what distracted her was her son's breath. Her little baby boy, who was sleeping on the bed next to her. He was just so little and so pure..

"You know, sweetheart, mommy loves you," she whispered to him one night. "Auntie Katniss and uncle Peeta love you too." Annie lightly caressed the baby's head. "And do you know who else loves you?" Her voice was barely louder than a wind. "Daddy. He is now your own guardian angel, who won't let anyone hurt you."

And she realized it herself. Finnick was watching over them both. And from that night on, she always slept peacefully, all her fears have gone to nowhere.


	4. 4 Fake

**Hi:) Today I wrote a short drabble about Johanna Mason:) I hope you will like it:) Please review and tell me what I should improve, thank you:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

**4. Fake****, 246 words**

After the rebellion, everything changed. And Johanna couldn't decide if she actually liked those changes.

She lost all of her friends. Some of them died. Some of them were emotionally broken beyond repair. And some just seemed they don't care anymore.

So Johanna often visited Annie. She loved her baby boy. Everyone could notice Finnick in his eyes. One afternoon, when the baby was sleeping, Annie and Johanna talked a little bit.

"Katniss and Peeta visited us last week. They brought a whole lot of toys to little Finn and stayed for a night." Johanna wasn't quite listening. She was jealous of Annie. Katniss and Peeta never cared about her. Of course, she wasn't single mom with little baby. "And what about you, Johanna? Have you visited your friends already?"

"No. I called them, but they are all too busy," she smirked. "They have no time for a broken Victor of some godforsaken games."

Annie didn't actually get it. "I don't understand them. No matter how busy person is, if they really care about you, they will always find time for you."

Johanna smiled sadly. "Perhaps you are right, Annie." She paused to blink few times. This woman was almost mad, and still wiser than she was. No more grieving over fake friends.

Next week, Johanna went to visit Katniss and Peeta. They were happy to see her and apologized million times for not visiting.

At least she still had friends who really cared about her.


End file.
